I'll Get You
by Jokess
Summary: My idea of how Kikyou would feel if InuYasha choose Kagome once and for all.


Skiergirl-Like I said this will be a one shot of what if InuYasha picked Kagome. I hope you like. Hopefully I'll get more reviews. I like feeling luffed. And if I get more reviews can know there are actually people sane enough in this world to believe that InuYasha and Kagome WILL be together. nods head. Yes they will and I'll force them if I have to.

Kikyou's pov

How dare you InuYasha? How dare you?! How could you choose that fake? That girl! That nothing. That Kagome. I'll get you for this. I was supposed to have you. I still hate you for what you did to me fifty years ago even if it was Naraku. But hate or not I can't still help but love you. If only I could get rid of those feelings for you! But I can't. Nor can I forget how you choose her. That day. That day in the forest by the tree I pinned you to.

You and she were under the tree. I can't figure what had happened only a little before but you were hurt. Obviously you were in a fight of some kind but what exactly I could not say. The next few moments were so clear in my mind. I can barely think of them without wanting you dead. And I swear I'll have you dead. I'll have you dead even if it takes me another fifty years. I'll have you dead even if I have to destroy this world to do it. I willd o anything so you are not with her. I will do anything so she can feel how I feel. To feel that you are gone.

If you only knew I was watching. I could have brought you to me. I could have brought you down right then and there. But no you were too busy with Kagome. Looking at her like she was the only thing in the world. And to this day you still look at her like that. And it makes me angry. So angry that I've been adding to the jewels darkness.

I suppose you wouldn't care anymore that I work with and not for Naraku. He wasted no time rubbing it in my face. Oh what he said almost annoys me almost as much as I want to kill you. He laughed in my face and said, "See Kikyou? He never loved you? You could never compare. How pathetic that you would come back just to loose him. And it's pathetic that you care for him." It wasn't as bad as I thought he could have been but at the time I knew he still as Onigumo had feelings for me. But I hate him. I will kill him after I kill you InuYasha.

But it isn't time yet. I can't kill you yet. I have to make you suffer. I have to make you suffer for choosing Kagome. I know what I'll do. I'll get Kagome. Take her away with my own hands. Make her suffer so bad that she would wish she never came here. I'll destroy what you know and love one by one until you have nothing InuYasha. And then I'll destroy you. I'll destroy you and you would have wanted to live. I'll destroy you in front of Kagome.

And when I get you I'll replay what I saw you two doing. I'll tell you that I saw Kagome bandaging an arm for you. I'll tell you how I saw you reach out to Kagome and taker her hand and grip it. I remember you looked at her so sincerely that Kagome couldn't speak. And those words that I can not admit to dreading. I could see it in your eyes. I could see what you were going to say. And you said it. You said, "Kagome, I love you." And Kagome was so surprised. She just stared at you and then after the longest moment embraced you tightly face full of tears.

How horrid. I still don't know how you could choose her. She is not yours. She can not have you. I will not stand for it. I will not let you say you love her one more time. I will not let you take midnight strolls to nowhere anymore. I will not let you be with each other. Never. I will make sure you are both banished to the deepest reaches of hell. And all that time I will be asking you how you could make such a mistake. How could you be such an idiot? You idiot! You fool! You simpleton!

There you are. You're walking towards me. I knew you wouldn't be with her for long. And now is the time. The time to start destroying your life for you have destroyed mine. I look up to you and you speak up. With absolutely no hesitation or sadness. I know then once and for all you HAVE to die. I will NOT allow you to forget me like you are about to. And then you said it. Those words which should have been impossible for you for you were supposed to be mine. You said. "Kikyou. I love Kagome and it wouldn't be fair to keep you hoping that I would be with you." And with that you turned away and headed back probably for Kagome. To tell her you had wrecked my life. To tell her you were now hers.

And the one thing that really annoyed me was there was another thing different about you when I saw you. I realized it as I walked away. Those beads my sister put on you were gone. And I know Kagome did it. And I know it mattered not. I know she had you wrapped around her little finger. And I knew that meant your two deaths would be ten times worse then I have already imagined.

And now I watch you with her. Watch you walk hand and hand talking about your new future together. Talking how you will never be apart even when Kagome goes back to her time. Talking about how you were always meant for each other. Talking about how you first met and the times after that. And you also talked about Kouga. For once InuYasha did not get jealous. He knew you were his. He knew that when you went to Kouga and said that she would only see you that Kouga could do nothing to stop you. And at this time Neither can I.

But as I said I will be. I will get you. And when it happens I'll be happy. So happy you couldn't imagine. I'll finally be rid of you and Kagome. I'll never have to deal with your idiocy or Kagome stubbornness again. And now that I think of it once I get you two I'll go after your other friends. I'll make sure that you and everyone and everything connected to you are totally wiped of this earth.

And when you are gone. I'll kill myself again. I'll kill myself and just come back. And I'll make sure you don't come back. I'll make sure you never see this Earth is any kind of body again. I'll make sure no one you know does no matter what it takes.

Do you want to know what I'm going to do exactly? I have figured that out now. And I'm so proud. I'm going to recreate a seen from fifty years ago. I'll make sure we're together and then the only difference Kagome watching hurt and barely conscious I'll pin you to that tree. I'll kill you again with one of those sacred arrows and make sure you stay dead. And then as your dying I will kill your love. I will steal her soul. I have figured a way to do that to. I just have to get her to give it up willingly. And I know how that will happen too. She loves you she said that to you and she'll go with you to death and when she says that I will take her should and she will die in my arms not yours and you shall die like you did all those years ago after betraying me. And now you're betraying me again but this time for the final time.

Everyday the day I will get you comes closer. Soon it will be upon us...you and you will be able to do nothing. The beat part of all will be is when I get you to beg for your life. You never would which is why it is all so much sweeter. You'll be there pinned against the tree dying and as you die you'll beg for your life. You'll beg for one more chance. And you know what I'll do? I'll laugh in your face and then kill Kagome. Then I'll hear you cry for her one last time before I kill you.

And then for Naraku...that doesn't matter. He's nothing. You are m only objective. But I mentioned your friends before didn't I? I know what I'm going to do to them to. For Shippou I'll kill him with my own hands. End his young life. And then for Sango and Miroku....I know they love each other so I'll turn the two against each other. I'll get them to hate each other and then have them kill each other.

And you know who I want to tell when you're gone? Kouga and Sesshomaru. I'll tell Seshomaru that I did what he never could and I'll tell Kouga he doesn't have to worry about you again. I can't wait to see how they react. Seeing worst enemies stunned at this. And when I tell Naraku. I'll never be gladder that you are dead.

For once in my life I'm going to be happy. And it will all be because of you. How does that make you feel InuYasha? What are you going to do about this InuYasha? Truth is you can't do anything you are totally clueless to my plan. But not for long. Soon that will all be changed. Soon you'll know my plan and then...it will be too late.

THE END

Skiergirl-Man now I know what it means when a story writes itself. I didn't suspect Kikyou to be a murderer. Well I suppose that attitude fits her better then being all sad and sobby like Kagome. Hope you liked.


End file.
